OS : Canicule
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Une petite tranche de vie du couple Malfoy / Potter lors d'un jour de canicule. OS issu d'un défi.


**Bienvenue à tous !**

 **Ravie de vous accueillir sur ce nouvel OS de l'univers Harry Potter ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé par Taqasim (raison pour laquelle cet OS est premièrement intitulé : "Le défi de Taqasim" (je n'avais pas de meilleures idées !).**

 **Les termes du défi étaient les suivants :**

 **Ecrire un OS contenant au minimum 1000 mots et 6000 mots au maximum, sur le couple Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy, en ton libre, avec pour contrainte de devoir ajouter au texte les mots suivants (dans l'ordre) : brouette, hippogriffe, as, explosa, anémone, brûlait et white-spirit. L'OS devait se terminer sur les mots suivants : "Ainsi va ma vie".**

 **N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de textes j'ignore si c'est une réussite ou non, à vous d'en juger !**

 **Compte total de mots (uniquement le texte de l'OS) : 3443 mots !**

 **Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. ;)**

* * *

 **Le défi de Taqasim** _ou_ **Jour de Canicule**

\- À la météo, ils annoncent encore plus de trente degrés pour aujourd'hui !

\- C'est la météo moldue ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle autre veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance ! Ils se trompent tout le temps !

\- Moldue ou pas, la météo reste la même, Drago ! Canicule sur l'Angleterre, fais-toi une raison !

J'émis un gémissement d'agonie et provoquait, ainsi, le rire d'Harry, grandement amusé par ma misérable condition en temps de grande chaleur. À l'intérieur de la pièce la plus fraîche de la maison, sans même lever le petit doigt, avec à peine une infime couche de tissu sur moi, les vêtements parvenaient encore, au même titre que le revêtement en cuir du sofa sur lequel j'étais installé, à se coller contre ma peau comme si l'on avait jeté un sort de colle extra-forte sur moi. Il n'était même pas onze heures du matin et la touffeur portait déjà à ébullition le mercure des thermomètres ! Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment Harry parvenait à rester aux fourneaux, dans la cuisine transformée en four gigantesque à la moindre utilisation du micro-ondes, sans fondre comme le béton de la route devant la maison. Ah ! Elle était belle l'ingénierie moldue : même pas capable de comprendre que, si les routes pavées antiques de la civilisation romaine n'atteignaient pas des sommets d'excellence niveau confort de voyage ou d'acheminement rapide des passagers, elles étaient, en revanche, praticables en toutes saisons ! Au lieu de ça, le revêtement noir de l'autre côté de la clôture se gondolait de bulles qui, d'ici à la fin de la journée, auraient explosé en lave dégoûtante s'effilant dès que l'on posait la semelle dessus.

Surtout, si l'astre démoniaque appelé soleil décidait de se maintenir très haut dans le ciel, sans l'ombre d'un nuage ni le moindre frémissement de vent, comme à l'heure actuelle et comme il le faisait obstinément depuis trois jours. Si souffle d'air il y avait, le courant semblait tout droit sorti d'une bouche de métro souterrain desservant la station « Enfers » dans les entrailles étouffantes de la Terre : brûlant et malsain. De la même façon, si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, à force d'être agressés par des radiations les yeux se liquéfiaient dans les orbites sous l'effet d'un reflet trop brillant. Je l'expérimentai douloureusement en posant, à travers la fenêtre et par inadvertance, mes pupilles sur la brouette abandonnée à l'insolation sur le petit coin de verdure qui servait de jardin à la voisine d'en face, brancards vers le haut, posée contre le muret de briques rouges, fond de caisse chauffé à blanc par la lumière. Elle servait, d'ailleurs, davantage de décoration, tel un nain de jardin, que de réel outil de jardinage : un employé de la commune venait entretenir l'intégralité de ses parterres avec le matériel d'un professionnel, moyennant compensation financière, tandis qu'elle mettait les cocktails à disposition avec son petit tablier fleuri de bonne ménagère noué autour de la taille. Encore une mégère qui n'avait pas son quota dans la chambre à coucher... La première chose qu'Harry avait dit à son sujet était que cette femme acide et toute en angles lui rappelait sa tante Pétunia, c'était dire...

Bref. La brouette, responsable de mon éblouissement, gris métallisée au naturel, était violette tachetée de vert sous le soleil. Elle se déclinait en bleu à pois rouges puis en rose à étoiles jaunes dans les multiples reflets qui la dédoublaient en kaléidoscope devant moi selon ce que la science moldue appelait, d'après mon compagnon bien renseigné, l'« illusion d'optique ». Que ce fichu ustensile de jardin et ses copies conformes soient des illusions ou non, la morsure qui se répandit dans les muscles de mon visage, elle, était bien réelle ! Par Merlin, je détestais ce temps de malheur ! Rien ne pouvait survivre par cette chaleur !

Par automatisme, je détournais rapidement le regard de l'objet du délit. Cependant, la forme verte et indéfinie de la brouette refusait de se détacher de ma rétine et altéra considérablement la beauté du visage bronzé du Gryffondor qui partageait ma vie et venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. Les émeraudes qui se trouvaient juste sous la ligne de ses cheveux indisciplinés se dissimulaient sous la tumeur vert terne et psychédélique collée à mes iris, me privant d'une vue ô combien tentatrice, pour mon plus grand malheur. Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur mes lèvres alors que je repérais, entre deux tâches, le verre opaque de condensation sur lequel glissaient de minuscules perles d'eau salvatrices que j'imaginais rouler sur ma langue comme elles roulaient sensuellement sur la main puissante de mon sauveur. Je n'essayais même pas de me redresser sur les coussins de cuir du canapé. La matière, bien que noble et raffinée, brûlait l'épiderme et chuintait vulgairement contre les cuisses humides au moindre mouvement effectué. Adieu glamour et raffinement ! À défaut de maîtriser ce détail, je choisissais l'option la moins contraignante et tendais le bras pour réceptionner la boisson gracieusement offerte.

Je retins un cri et ramenais brusquement le membre contre ma poitrine en le recouvrant de mon autre main, le corps placé en bouclier par-dessus le tout. Harry posa le verre plein sur la table basse, l'y laissant faire d'abominables traces de condensation, et s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je le sentais prêt à m'entourer d'une étreinte réconfortante. Il n'osait cependant pas me toucher, probablement de peur d'aggraver mon mal être caniculaire. Son inquiétude vis à vis de ma subite douleur était plus qu'évidente. Ce n'était rien de grave pourtant, il le savait aussi bien que moi, n'empêche que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Certaines personnes voyaient d'anciens maux se réveiller lors des périodes hivernales au contact du froid glaciaire. Pour ma part, la chaleur possédait cet effet sur moi et rappelait à mon bon souvenir des blessures d'antan.

J'avais eu peu de traumatismes dans ma vie, qu'ils soient physiques ou de tout autre ordre. Bien que ce dernier point reste à discuter... Parmi eux, cependant, mon poignet droit s'était trouvé sollicité une seule et unique fois, mais suffisamment majeure pour lui permettre d'entretenir une rancune tenace envers ce maudit pigeon de Poudlard ! Cette saleté d'hippogriffe, grand ami du barbu géant qui emmenait les étudiants de première année dans la forêt interdite chercher un tueur buveur de sang de licorne en pleine nuit ! Cette bête était un danger public que la bande des bons samaritains de Gryffondors avait réussi à faire s'échapper à temps ! Ah ! Si je le tenais cet oiseau ! J'en aurais des choses à lui dire après m'être incliné... Quoi ? On ne refaisait pas la même erreur deux fois quand on apprenait bien sa leçon !

Depuis ce passage à l'infirmerie en troisième année, dans les bras du géant, excusez-moi du peu, c'était comme si une de ses griffes, ou de ses serres (après tout, ne parlait-on pas d'un oiseau ici ?), semblait toujours enracinée entre les tendons de mon bras. Lorsque je passais mes doigts à l'endroit de la cicatrice, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'une boule dure ressortait du reste. Et de temps à autre, celle-ci, bien qu'imaginaire selon les multiples médicomages que j'avais pu consulter depuis, faisait des siennes en me donnant un mal de chien. Un peu comme un membre fantôme tourmentait, paraît-il, son propriétaire après amputation... Je ne pouvais rien y faire, alors j'endurais en pestant contre ce maudit pigeon.

Quand Harry avait bien fini par admettre que ma douleur était réelle, parce que oui, monsieur en doutait sincèrement au début, il m'avait dit, philosophe, que ce serait « une erreur qui me suivrait toute ma vie » ! Quoi ? Ça, une erreur ? De ma faute ? Comment ? Non ! Jamais je n'avouerais que tout cela impliquait un minimum de responsabilité de ma part. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Le Prince des Serpentards n'a jamais rien à se reprocher d'ailleurs ! À l'époque, ce Saint Potter qui me tapait sur les nerfs était tellement porté aux nues sur les piédestaux du monde entier qu'un rien le concernant m'agaçait au point de m'empêcher de réfléchir. Approcher cet oiseau de malheur de front rentrait dans la catégorie de l'audace à l'encontre des valeurs du sang de ma maison et ne faisait clairement pas partie de mes coups de génie les meilleurs, bien au contraire. Je le regrettais encore aujourd'hui. Quoique...

Le bras de l'Attrapeur National d'Angleterre venait de s'immiscer entre les interstices de mon bouclier corporel. Harry écarta mes doigts serrés et les remplaça par les siens autour de mon poignet. Attentionné, il appuyait ses pouces sur ma chair avec expertise et trouvait les points de pression parfaits pour détendre les nerfs déconcertés par la surchauffe climatique. Ses paumes quelques peu humides après avoir tenu le verre glacé, accrochaient un peu sur ma peau, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Les massages de mon homme étaient l'une des choses dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné avoir besoin mais dont je n'ai plus su me passer dès que ce talent caché fut porté à ma connaissance. Je fermai les yeux et devina, à la façon dont son souffle résonna à mes oreilles, qu'il souriait. Même après plusieurs années à me faire plier, Harry aimait toujours autant que je me laisse aller de moi-même contre lui. Il adorait cette facette de ma personnalité, dépourvue de mon tempérament irascible de maniaque.

J'oubliai bientôt la promesse de la boisson rafraîchissante apportée par mon sauveur pour me concentrer sur son toucher divin. Je tressautai lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible qui fit courir une douleur d'engourdissement dans mon bras à la vitesse d'un milliers de fourmis déterminées. Il me scruta en poursuivant son traitement. La tension ne tarderait pas à s'évaporer, comme l'eau de mon corps sous le soleil. Harry était doué pour ça, et, quelque part, c'était bien dommage parce qu'il ne prolongeait jamais les événements au-delà du nécessaire. L'avantage de tout cela restait que j'étais le seul à en profiter. Je souris intérieurement à cette idée de gamin jaloux possessif. Mais j'étais tellement fier de pouvoir me rappeler chaque jour que ce bellâtre, bien caché derrière ses lunettes rondes, m'appartenait et que, rien qu'avec lui comme patrimoine, je possédais toutes les richesses du monde.

Bien évidemment, comme je le soupçonnais, tout rentra rapidement dans l'ordre sans plus aucune trace du moindre tiraillement. Doué je vous dis ! Vu que divers plats l'attendaient sur le feu dans la cuisine voisine, au premier signe de soulagement de sa part, Harry abandonnerait le massage, me redonnerait le verre frais avec son plus beau sourire et repartirait parfaire la cuisson de son teint dans le four grandeur nature. Par chance, je me trouvais être un véritable as dans le domaine du jeu de rôle. Bizarrement, j'excellais même dans celui de victime. Que ce soit victime d'un être humain ou d'une douleur ne changeait rien. Je feignais avec brio ! Et puis, que n'aurais-je pas tenté pour prolonger un peu le contact avec Harry ? La réponse était : rien. Aussi, je plissai un peu les paupières et resserrai mes lèvres en une ligne dure. Mon compagnon marcha. Du moins le crus-je pendant un instant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir si chaud que ça, releva-t-il. Peut-être devrais-je te mettre à contribution pour le repas ?

\- Eh ! Ça n'est pas parce que je peux feindre une petite douleur que je n'ai pas l'impression de suffoquer ! La preuve je joue moins bien mon rôle !

\- Donc tu feignais bien ? sourit grandement Harry.

Oh ! L'enfoiré ! Vous vouliez des traits de caractères résiduels de Saint Potter ? Qu'on vous en apporte un sur un plateau ! Dès qu'il avait un doute sur ma sincérité, il trouvait toujours le moyen de replonger dans ses travers fourbes de renard pour me mettre en défaut, et moi, bien sûr, je n'y voyais que du feu et tombais lamentablement dans le tableau. Alors, qui était le plus Serpentard des deux ? Qu'on vienne encore affirmer que je tenais le titre maintenant !

\- Zut ! lui répondis-je à court d'arguments convaincants. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser avec toi !

\- Vraiment ? Et quelle était la suite des festivités alors ?

Je faillis ronronner de contentement, je me retins de justesse. Mon sauveur arborait ces yeux cannibales qui ne se montraient au jour que très rarement. Habituellement, Harry n'échangeait son regard contre ces pupilles qu'au milieu de la nuit, lorsque, affamé, il se sentait d'humeur pour faire de moi son casse-croûte. Bien que flatté, je sentais déjà la chaleur de son corps s'ajouter à la masse d'air ambiante déjà irrespirable.

\- Rien de trop physique, lui répondis-je espérant tuer dans l'œuf les idées salaces qui germaient dans son esprit de lion.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé, gloussais-je tandis qu'il essayait déjà de m'attraper par les jambes.

Je me noyais tellement dans ma sueur que toutes ses prises, sans aucune exception, glissèrent à chaque fois sans parvenir à m'immobiliser. Je riais tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il faisait trop chaud pour quoi que ce soit, et lui lançait des bêtises sans en tenir compte ! C'était tout lui !

\- Harry ! Arrête, bon sang ! protestais-je toujours hilare.

Il s'arrêta. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Je vis son regard glisser dans l'extrême limite de son champ de vision, vers la table basse et le verre toujours plein.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, l'avertis-je.

Harry fondit sur la boisson.

\- Tu n'as pas... Ah !

Je me protégeais le visage et, l'instant d'après, je reprenais violemment mon souffle sous l'effet de la vague froide qui dégoulina sur moi. Les cubes de glaces, d'abord incorporés à la boisson pour le rafraîchissement, gisaient désormais sur ma peau, me faisant bouger comme un dément sur le canapé de cuir, désormais trempé, qui gémissait sous nous en grognements de protestation peu élégants.

\- Au moins, celui-là je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas feint, me nargua mon maudit sauveur.

Je le fusillais du regard du mieux que je pus. Car, sitôt qu'il explosa de rire, je perdis mon sérieux.

\- Touché ! le félicitais-je.

\- Coulé !

\- Pardon ?

Mes yeux se firent ronds devant le redoublement de son rire après sa réplique plus qu'étrange.

\- Tu t'es chopé une insolation ou quoi ?

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

\- Je te préviens que si tu fais un malaise, je ne suis d'aucune efficacité par cette chaleur !

\- Peut-être n'es-tu pas assez rafraîchi alors ?

De nouveau ce sourire de sale gosse espiègle sur le point de commettre la bêtise formellement interdite apparaissait sur ses traits terriblement dévastateurs ! Quoi encore ? Quelle autre idée saugrenue venait de le frapper ? Comme d'habitude, il fallait attendre qu'il se mette en mouvement pour pouvoir réagir en fonction. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle Harry me prenait toujours de court, c'étaient ses idées imprévisibles. Je savais qu'il en avait une derrière la tête grâce aux expressions de son visage, mais je ne savais jamais anticiper laquelle tant ses coups de folie comme ceux-là ne se devinaient pas.

Visiblement, sa baguette serait de la partie car l'objet magique jaillit de sa poche arrière de short en jean comme un Éclair de Feu bien « dressé ». Celui-là était toujours contenu sous le tissu, plaqué contre sa peau. Là aussi la canicule s'annonçait. Sauf que, celle-là, on pourrait toujours y remédier, même si cela signifiait se laisser crever de déshydratation et d'épuisement dans ces conditions climatiques exceptionnelles dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

 _\- Aquamenti_.

De l'eau claire jaillit aussitôt du bois de houx directement dans le verre vide. Cette fois, cependant, je connaissais le tour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire ! Bondissant en avant, je tentais de m'emparer à la fois de la baguette et du récipient. Harry lutta vaillamment. Il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts, malgré tout, et décida, après quelques minutes, d'abandonner le profit de sa baguette. Le bois vola à travers le salon et retomba avec fracas. Nous nous immobilisâmes.

\- Je te jure que si elle est cassée, je te bouffe, me lâcha-t-il.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous redressâmes, le verre toujours bien en place entre nos mains, et nous examinâmes la pièce à la recherche de la baguette échouée. Je la repérais presque en même temps que mon sauveur, roulée jusque de l'autre côté du salon par-dessous la table basse, intacte. Harry sembla se détendre sensiblement : comme tous les sorciers, il tenait à sa baguette. Rasséréné, son attention se reporta sur moi. Sitôt que nos regards se croisèrent, la lutte reprit de plus belle.

\- Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! lui criais-je dans les oreilles.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Non ! Ah !

Sans comprendre comment, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un sur l'autre, le verre d'eau, toujours plein, par je ne savais (encore à ce jour, cela reste un des grands mystères de la vie) quel miracle, au-dessus de nos têtes. Harry tentait par tous les moyens de le retourner contre moi, tandis que j'utilisais toutes les forces en ma possession pour lui faire lâcher le récipient. Nous finîmes par gagner, ou par perdre, dépendant de la façon dont on voyait les choses, tous deux. Dans une dernière ruade, mon compagnon maladroit finit par perdre l'emprise sur l'eau qui se renversa sur moi. D'un revers de la main, j'écartais cependant le plus gros des dégâts en déviant sa trajectoire lors de sa chute. Le verre réalisa, de fait, un superbe plongeon de l'autre côté du canapé.

Sur son passage se trouvait malheureusement le vase en cristal, qui, fauché, s'effondra sur le sol du salon. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son rire qu'il savait mal venu dans ce genre de situation. Le stratagème étant cependant insuffisant pour masquer son immense sourire, sa main vint cacher son visage. Finalement, il se mit à glousser silencieusement derrière elle, tandis que j'observais, médusé, chaque anémone du bouquet se mettre à nager dans le contenu du vase sensé l'alimenter jusqu'à seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Le spectacle était affligeant et je considérai Harry avec un air de reproche bien travaillé au fil des années.

\- Tu es content de toi ?

Harry fit semblant de baisser les yeux. Mais l'étincelle dans ses pupilles était clairement visible.

\- Tu vas nettoyer ça ! exigeais-je.

\- Bien, monsieur Potter ! me répondit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Malfoy ! Monsieur Malfoy Potter !

\- Potter Malfoy, insista mon sauveur bien borné.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Alors là...

Nous continuâmes à nous lancer des phrases sans grand intérêt pendant un moment. Ces alliances à nos doigts étaient toujours prétexte à la joie. Elles étaient ce qui nous liait, dans la joie comme dans le malheur. Fort heureusement, depuis nos débuts tumultueux ensemble, cette union ne baignaient que dans les rires des petites chamailleries. Qui s'intéressait à l'ordre de nos noms sur les papiers hormis nous ? Personne. Vraiment personne. Excepté, peut-être, nos amis respectifs qui tiquaient encore à l'évocation d'absurdités telles que Drago Potter ou Harry Malfoy. Mais bon... De toute façon, Malfoy était bien meilleur, je l'affirmerai haut et fort jusqu'à mon dernier jour !

Dernier jour qui ne saurait plus tarder au vu de l'odeur qui parvenait jusqu'à mes narines. Un malheureux et pathétique petit verre d'eau ne saurait suffire à éteindre ce qui brûlait dans la cuisine de mon sauveur qui se redressa subitement à son tour. Il pouffa.

\- Ce sera donc de la sauce « carbonararisée » en accompagnement des pâtes ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Quel chef !

\- Élémentaire, mon cher !

Un nouvel éclat de rire traversa mon compagnon totalement irrécupérable. Encore une référence que je ne comprendrais probablement jamais, à moins que cela n'ait quelque chose à voir avec la pile de DVD qui nous attendaient sous le meuble de télévision depuis près d'un mois... Je n'en savais rien.

Ce que je savais, par contre, c'était qu'il faudrait bien plus que de l'huile de coude et du white-spirit pour rattraper les dégâts du repas immangeable de mon Harry Potter sur la gazinière de la cuisine. On finirait par commander. Je tiendrais alors ma revanche en imposant le chinois, incapable comme cet homme est de manier d'autres baguettes que _les_ _siennes._ Cela se passait toujours comme cela avec nous, catastrophes sur catastrophes, mais dans la bonne humeur. Et même par grande chaleur comme aujourd'hui, ainsi va ma vie.


End file.
